Human nature
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: La relación entre dos personas puede ser de muchos tipos; desde simples conocidos a amigos inseparables, desde dos extraños a una pareja de amantes. Relacionarse está en la naturaleza humana. Siete drabbles para la segunda RWBY relationship week.
1. Blond hair of fire

**RWBY RELATIONSHIP WEEK 2**

**DAY #1: Yang Xiao Long & Jaune Arc**

* * *

**Blond hair of fire**

* * *

Por enésima vez en los últimos minutos, un bufido exasperado se dejó escuchar en el cuarto del equipo JNPR.

Jaune había logrado quedarse solo tras discutir con el resto de sus compañeros, insistiendo en que se adelantaran a la cafetería sin él. Acababa de salir de la ducha y aún llevaba la toalla sobre la cabeza, por lo que al final le habían hecho caso y Pyrrha, no sin antes lanzar una mirada desconfiada a su líder, había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez solo, Jaune había suspirado por primera vez y se había quitado la toalla de encima la cabeza. Tras un breve vistazo al espejo, llegó el segundo suspiro al ver el estropicio que era su cabello en esos momentos. A partir de ahí, los suspiros exasperados se habían convertido en bufidos y maldiciones contra su rebelde cabellera. No había manera de colocarla en su sitio, el orden no parecía importarle a sus pelos rubios que apuntaban cada uno en una dirección distinta.

- Joder, tío.- Gruñó al pasar la mano por un mechón particularmente despeinado sin obtener resultado.- No hay manera.

Todo era culpa de Nora. Aún no sabía cómo, pero esa mañana la chica le había enseñado su secador completamente destrozado y le había pedido disculpas por lo que, según ella, había sido un desafortunado y aparatoso accidente.

Lo que llevaba a Jaune a esa incómoda situación. Su pelo mojado era similar a un peludo puercoespín rubio, con los mechones disparados en todas direcciones, y no había manera de colocarlo en su sitio sin utilizar un secador.

Suspiró resignado y decidió pasar al plan B: pedir ayuda.

Tras comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, cruzó rápidamente hasta la puerta de enfrente y picó con sus nudillos. Cuando le dieron permiso, abrió la puerta ligeramente y coló la cabeza para ver quién había en la habitación.

Yang lo miraba sentada desde su escritorio con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Querías algo?

- ¿Qué? Oh…-El chico carraspeó nervioso.- Sí… ¿Estás sola? –Yang alzó aun más la ceja pero asintió.- Bien… bien.

Acabó de entrar del todo en el cuarto y la chica soltó una risotada nada más verle, lo que hizo suspirar a Jaune de nuevo. Al menos sólo estaba ella.

- ¿¡Qué te ha pasado en el pelo!? –Exclamó entre risas.- ¡Pareces un Super Saiyan!

- ¿Me podrías prestar vuestro secador? –Preguntó tras rodar los ojos.- Nora ha matado el mío y… bueno, mi pelo es un poco rebelde, como puedes ver.

Yang se rió un poco más pero acabó poniéndose de pie mientras abría uno de los cajones.

- Anda, siéntate aquí.- Dijo mientras sacaba el secador.- Justo lo acababa de guardar.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tú sola? –Preguntó Jaune mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿Y el resto de tu equipo?

- Necesito mi tiempo para lavar y secar esta preciosidad.- Pasó la mano por su larga melena rubia.- Por eso siempre me acabo quedando la última cuando nos duchamos y a veces ellas se adelantan sin mí.

Jaune asintió, tenía sentido. El pelo de Yang tenía un largo y un volumen impresionantes, así que era de esperar que necesitara más tiempo de lo normal para cuidarlo. Además, siempre lo tenía brillante y sedoso, por lo que no era de extrañar que la chica soliese dedicarle un tiempo extra.

Yang cogió el cepillo y encendió el secador. El ruido lo sobresaltó y miró por encima de su hombro.

- N-no hace falta que me lo seques tú.- Dijo, nervioso.- Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, estoy acostumbrado.

- No te preocupes.- Le guiñó un ojo y empezó a peinarle.- Yo también estoy acostumbrada, no es molestia.

Durante unos segundos, el único sonido que se dejó escuchar fue el zumbido del secador. Jaune pasó la vista por la habitación del equipo RWBY; siempre se había preguntado cómo podían aguantar las camas apiladas de esa forma. Quizá, la que estaba sujeta con cuerdas daba algo más de confianza, pero aquellas unidas por un montón de libros...

- ¿No tenéis miedo de que se os caiga una de las camas?

Yang soltó una risotada ante la pregunta y apagó el secador un momento.

- A mí me da igual, duermo arriba.- Señaló con el cepillo a las literas aguantadas por libros.- Blake está debajo de mí, pero no me preocupa demasiado acabar encima de ella... -Se rio ligeramente.- Tiene unos buenos reflejos, así que seguro que se aleja antes.

Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño botecito del que se echó un par de gotas en la mano.

- Sabía que te tenías que echar algo para tener esa melena tan brillante.

- El ingrediente secreto es el amor.- Bromeó mientras pasaba los dedos entre los mechones del chico.- Esto sólo ayuda un poco.

Jaune se rio ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar del pequeño masaje que estaba haciéndole Yang. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a escuchar el secador.

- Gracias por esto.- Murmuró.- Siempre me ha dado vergüenza mi pelo mojado. Por la mañana, suele estar despeinado y mis compañeros ya están acostumbrados, pero recién salido de la ducha, es ridículo.

- No es algo de lo que avergonzarse, Jaune, todo el mundo se despeina.- Soltó un gruñido.- Excepto Weiss. Te juro que esa princesa amanece con el pelo perfecto cada mañana, es frustrante.

- Eso es porque no puede dormir por miedo a que su cama se caiga.

- En realidad, su cama es la de abajo, arriba duerme Ruby.

- ¡Peor me lo pones! -Ambos se rieron.- Pensé que era la de arriba, ya sabes, por el dosel en plan cama de princesa...

- Creo que Ruby pretendía hacer un fuerte o algo así, pero te entiendo.

Yang apagó por fin el secador y peinó a Jaune un poco más hasta que quedó satisfecha con el resultado.

- ¡Hala! - Exclamó él, sorprendido, al verse en el espejo.- ¡Ha quedado genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Yang! Me vas a tener que decir qué es lo que me has puesto y explicarme cómo lo has hecho.- Se pasó la mano por el cabello.- ¡Qué sedoso!

La rubia sonrió mientras guardaba de nuevo el secador. Estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de su pelo, así que peinar un poco el de Jaune no había supuesto ningún problema.

- Ya te daré un botecito para ti.- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo alejó del espejo, poniendo rumbo hacia la puerta.- Pero, por lo pronto, vayamos a cenar, que seguro que se están preguntando dónde estamos.

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

Wow, hacía tantísimo tiempo que no subía ningún fanfic que seguramente la gente empezaba a preguntarse si estaba muerta… ¡Pero no! Aquí estoy de nuevo (para bien o para mal).

Esta semana es la segunda RWBY relationship week y me propuse hacerla en cuanto me enteré. Para volver a pillarle el gustillo a esto de escribir, o algo. Y porque RWBY es mi obsesión actual… Aquellos de vosotros que os estéis preguntando "¿Y qué narices es eso de la RWBY nosequé week?" pues es muy fácil: gracias a un generador random se elige una pareja de personajes para cada día y, a partir de ahí, a escribir o a dibujar algo con ellos. En mi caso, ambas cosas, porque soy así.

Si queréis ver el dibujillo correspondiente a este drabble pasaos por mi Tumblr: sikayurigoggles.

En cualquier caso, esperar un drabble de RWBY diario durante los próximos 7 días y, no sé, quizá incluso la actualización de alguno de mis fics a medias jejeje…


	2. Poor little rabbit

**RWBY relationship week **

**DAY 2: Velvet Scarlatina & Cinder Fall**

* * *

**Poor little rabbit…**

* * *

Decir que aquel bar era el lugar menos adecuado para ella sería un eufemismo. El local era oscuro y lúgubre, casi siniestro. La música que se escuchaba no estaba del todo mal, pero el grupo que la tocaba tenía un aspecto que sólo se podía cualificar como sospechoso. Aunque eso mismo podía aplicarse a toda la gente que había en el lugar, desde el camarero hasta el borracho que medio dormitaba en una de las mesas del rincón.

Todo allí era oscuro, lúgubre, siniestro y sospechoso.

Todo, menos ella.

No era la única chica joven que había allí, pero su aspecto decía a voces que aquel no era el sitio al que pertenecía. Su ropa de combate no encajaba con la vestimenta oscura y casi andrajosa del resto de clientes. Su cabello largo se notaba claramente bien cuidado, a diferencia del de los demás. Y, a pesar de intentar esconderlo, sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo.

Aún así, se armó de valor y cruzó la estancia hasta la barra del bar, donde pidió una copa mientras se sentaba en un taburete que había visto mejores tiempos. Tamborileó con los dedos en la madera gastada. Notaba algunas miradas en ella, pero sabía que, por muy fuera de lugar que pareciese, la gente no haría preguntas.

El camarero dejó su copa en frente a ella con más fuerza de la necesaria y parte del contenido se derramó por la barra. Buscar una servilleta por ahí no era una opción, así que agarró el vaso, resignada a mojarse las manos con la bebida.

Con el primer sorbo, tuvo que aguantar una mueca ante el sabor y supo que no pegaría un segundo trago de eso. Movió el vaso para ver bailar el líquido en su interior. Esperaba no tener que pasarse mucho rato más en aquel antro.

De nuevo, se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. De hecho, aquella pregunta se la había estado repitiendo cada vez con mayor frecuencia desde que llegó a Beacon. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, echándose para atrás el flequillo y el par de orejas de conejo que sobresalían de entre su pelo.

- Pareces completamente fuera de lugar.

Una voz aterciopelada la sobresaltó y, cuando miró a su lado, se encontró con unos ojos dorados observándola. No sabía en qué momento se había sentado en el taburete a su lado, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la sonrisa de la mujer.

- Buenas tardes, señora Fall.

- Ah, Velvet, tan formal como siempre.- Alargó la mano para hacerse con la copa de la Faunus y pegó un pequeño sorbo.- Puedes llamarme Cinder, encanto, ya lo sabes.

Velvet asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo la marca de pintalabios que había quedado en el vaso. A diferencia de ella, Cinder Fall no desencajaba en aquel lugar. Su apariencia era sensual y provocativa, pero había algo que le daba un aire tan mortífero y peligroso que te hacía plantearte dos veces el querer dirigirte a ella.

- No puedo quedarme mucho.- Murmuró la Faunus; aquella mujer la ponía nerviosa.- Mi equipo sospechará si no regreso antes del toque de queda.

La morena asintió ligeramente, aunque parecía desinteresada en lo que pudiera decirle la chica. Casi parecía aburrida por tener que estar ahí. Sus ojos dorados vagaron por las bebidas que había en la estantería de delante, pese a que Velvet estaba segura de que lo que en realidad hacían era comprobar el espejo de detrás de las botellas, vigilando a cada uno de los clientes el local.

- Tan sólo dime lo que tengas que decir y nos iremos.

- Por supuesto. Todo…

Sin embargo, se calló de golpe. Un hombre de mediana edad se acercó hasta la barra para pedir un par de jarras para su mesa. La Faunus se obligó a guardar silencio; sabía que si decía algo mientras un extraño estaba cerca, Cinder se enfurecería. Y, desde luego, eso era algo que no quería ver.

En esos segundos en silencio, su cabeza volvió a preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Tragó saliva. A pesar de ser una maga más que cualificada, su personalidad nerviosa y tímida la habían marcado como un miembro débil dentro del nuevo White Fang. Cuando el cabecilla de su grupo le mandó ir a Vale para infiltrarse en la Academia Beacon, aceptó su misión sin rechistar.

Cinder repiqueteó las uñas en la barra con gesto nervioso. El camarero se estaba demorando más de lo necesario con las bebidas de ese hombre y, sin saberlo, estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de la mujer.

Ese nuevo White Fang, con esos nuevos aliados, no le acababa de gustar a Velvet. La discriminación de los humanos hacia los Faunus había llevado a éstos a organizarse para protestar. Cuando esas protestas pasaron a la violencia, Velvet las justificó como necesarias. Demasiado tiempo siendo víctima de los humanos, tratada como poco más que un perro callejero, insultada y maltratada de todas las formas posibles.

Pero desde que había entrado a Beacon…

Al principio todo era igual que siempre. Sus largas orejas de conejo eran difíciles de disimular, así que ocultar que era un Faunus era imposible. Desde que puso el pie en Vale, había sufrido miradas de desprecio por parte de los humanos. Esa gente egocéntrica y engreída siempre se creía superior al resto. Un grupo de estudiantes la había marcado como su diana personal desde el primer día en Beacon. Cardin y el resto de su equipo no eran muy diferentes a los humanos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Sólo por ser distintos, los Faunus eran considerados escoria, sin importar que las cosas que los hacían similares eran más que aquellas que los distinguían.

Pero con el paso de los días, Velvet se empezaba a dar cuenta de que, en Beacon, no todo el mundo era como Cardin.

Hasta entonces, nunca se había topado con ningún humano que le dirigiese la palabra como a un igual, pero en aquel lugar había gente que parecía tratarla como a uno más. Incluso, tal vez, como a una amiga. Los profesores eran amables, los estudiantes charlaban con ella y su equipo parecía que empezaba a tomarle cariño. Sí, aún había veces en los que algún humano se metía con ella, pero aquellos ataques cada vez eran menos frecuentes. A veces, incluso, algunos de sus compañeros habían salido en su defensa.

Y todo aquello la confundía. Su vida había sido marcada por la discriminación, su personalidad asustadiza era consecuencia directa de ello, pero empezaba a pensar que no todos los fines justifican los medios.

Una bola de fuego a su lado la sobresaltó y por poco se cayó del taburete del susto. El bar se quedó en silencio un segundo, todos con la atención fija en Cinder, que miraba al camarero con frialdad mientras el fuego bailaba sobre su mano.

- Como no le des las malditas jarras de una vez, te incendio este antro de mala muerte al que llamas bar.

- ¡E-Enseguida!

El hombre no necesitó pensárselo dos veces antes de servir las jarras al cliente, que se fue corriendo de ahí. Desde el momento en que conoció a Cinder Fall, Velvet supo que tenía que tener cuidado con sus acciones. Aquella mujer era fría y despiadada y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en sus "grandes planes". A la Faunus seguía sin gustarle que el White Fang se hubiera asociado con ella.

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando notó unos dedos en su oreja izquierda. Miró de reojo a Cinder, nerviosa, mientras la mano acariciaba con sorprendente suavidad el pelaje de su larga oreja.

- Pobre pequeña conejita.- Murmuró la mujer, con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos dorados.- Parece que no estás acostumbrada a que traten tus orejas con amabilidad. Me pregunto si has recibido muchos tirones en este tiempo que llevas en Beacon.

El rostro de Velvet se volvió completamente serio. Aquella frase le había recordado cada una de las veces en las que algún humano la había agarrado de sus orejas de conejo para tirar de ellas.

Ahora no era momento de dudar, tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

¡Por poco consigo terminar este a tiempo! Segundo día, segundo drabble. Velvet y Cinder me tocaron como dos veces cuando hice las parejas con el generador, así que me resigné a hacerla sí o sí. Es una pareja complicada porque se conoce muy poco de ambos personajes, y ni siquiera se sabe si se conocen entre sí, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de crear sus historias. He intentando que sus personalidades no fueran muy distintas a lo que hemos visto en la serie, espero haberlo conseguido.

¿Os ha gustado? Me daba algo de reparo poner a Velvet como una espía del White Fang, pero espero que no haya quedado del todo mal. Siempre podéis dejar un review quejándoos o con una crítica constructiva ;D jeje

Como en el caso anterior, este drabble también tiene dibujillo que lo acompaña, así que pasaos por mi tumblr para verlo: sikayurigoggles.


	3. Partners in crime

**RWBY relationship week**

**DAY #3 Ruby Rose & Jaune Arc**

* * *

**Partners in crime.**

* * *

Un rápido vistazo a la habitación le indicó que sus compañeras no estaban por ahí. Ruby sonrió mientras acababa de abrir la puerta y dejaba pasar a su acompañante.

Tener el sitio para sí sola era algo bastante raro. La mayoría de las veces siempre había alguien más: Yang durmiendo en su litera, Blake leyendo un libro bajo una manta o Weiss estudiando en su escritorio. Por suerte para ella, hoy no era así.

- Puedes dejar las cosas en la cama y ponerte cómodo.- Dijo mientras dejaba su capa colgada en el perchero.- ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante!

Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y el chaleco y lo dejó mal puesto encima de su silla. Si Weiss entrase ahora, seguramente le daría una reprimenda por no dejarlo colgado en su armario, pero a Ruby no podían importarle menos las arrugas en su ropa.

- ¿Por qué hay un bol de galletas encima de tu cama?

La voz de Jaune sonó extrañada y Ruby miró por encima de su hombro para verlo con el susodicho recipiente lleno de galletas.

- Oh, no te preocupes, de vez en cuando aparecen ahí.- Hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano y empezó a sacar algunas hojas y libros que necesitarían.- Supongo que Yang me las deja para asegurarse de que mi cerebro tiene suficiente glucosa para estudiar mucho.

- Ya, eso es lo que te dices a ti misma como excusa cuando comes demasiados dulces, ¿no? –El chico cogió una de las galletas y le dio un pequeño mordisco.- ¿Y son de Yang? Porque están buenísimas.

- Creo que sí.- Se encogió de hombros.- A veces, aparecen fresas en lugar de las galletas, y ella es la única que sabe que son mi postre preferido.

- ¿Puedo coger algunas?

- Claro.- Dejó las cosas encima de la cama y apartó la sábana que hacía de dosel, recogiéndola a los lados para dejar que la luz entrase.- Mientras no te las acabes… También tengo algunas chocolatinas, por si quieres.

Alargó la mano bajo la almohada y sacó un par de tabletas de chocolate. Jaune se rio ante eso, era absurdo la cantidad de dulces que esa chica podía llegar a comer. Ruby se sacó los zapatos y subió de un salto a la cama. Inclinándose, le cogió el recipiente con las galletas al chico con tal de que él pudiera subir sin problemas.

Una vez acomodados, ambos se miraron con seriedad. Aquella era una reunión muy importante. El futuro de los equipos RWBY y JNPR recaía sobre los hombros de sus líderes, y dependía directamente del éxito de la misión que ambos tenían. Un solo error y el fracaso sería su destino. Por eso, era de vital importancia lo que iban a tratar en esos momentos.

O en realidad no era tan, tan importante, pero ambos líderes lo sentían así.

- Empecemos la segunda reunión secreta de nuestra "Misión de amor para siempre".

Jaune soltó un gruñido. Todo aquello ya era mortalmente vergonzoso como para encima tener que llamar a su misión secreta de ese modo.

- Ruby, ese título es demasiado…

- ¡Pero es el nombre en clave! –Protestó ella.- Es la misión donde trataremos de crear el mejor plan de ataque con tal de conseguir el éxito en nuestra vida amorosa. "Misión de amor para siempre" me parece apropiado. Aunque "Terroncito de azúcar" también me gusta.

- "Terroncito de azúcar" es… -Suspiró, cansado.- Casi que prefiero "Misión de amor para siempre".

La chica sonrió mientras aplaudía alegremente. Acto seguido, empezó a buscar entre los papeles que había llevado a la cama.

- Como quedamos en la reunión pasada, he hecho un poco de investigación de campo para ver qué es lo que las chicas consideran su cita ideal.- Al fin encontró el papel adecuado y se lo pasó a Jaune.- Como podrás ver, hay ciertas discrepancias entre las diferentes fuentes y…

- ¿Se lo preguntaste a Weiss?

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! –Ruby se sonrojó.- Preguntárselo a ella haría que se perdiese el objetivo de esta misión y, además, el factor sorpresa se iría al garete. Tampoco se lo pregunté a Pyrrha.

Jaune hizo un sonido de aprobación mientras repasaba las notas de Ruby. El hecho de que no se lo hubiera preguntado a ellas dos reducía bastante el número de sus fuentes, pero desde luego era mejor no haberlo hecho.

- Un paseo, según Velvet.- Empezó a leer en voz alta.- Un picnic con tiempo para leer bajo un árbol, según Blake. Yang… Jo, Ruby, menuda letra que tienes.

- Yang dice que a ella siempre le suele funcionar invitar a su víctima a una copa.- Continuó Ruby.- Nora me dijo algo sobre que una vez fue al cine, pero que no acabó muy bien porque estarse mucho rato quieta no va con ella… Y la profesora Goodwitch se negó a contestarme.

El chico negó hizo una mueca. Quizá podrían sacar algo de las ideas de Velvet y Blake, pero el resto… Dudaba que aquellas respuestas pudieran servirles de mucho.

- ¿Tu hermana no es menor de edad? –Preguntó.- ¿Cómo puede ir invitando a…?

- ¿Hiciste tu parte de la investigación?

Jaune se quedó mirando a Ruby unos segundos. Obviamente, le había cortado la pregunta, por lo que sabía que mejor no adentrarse en aquel tema de nuevo. Sacó un papel arrugado que tenía en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo desplegó sobre la cama. Pasó la mano para alisarlo ligeramente. Era un mapa de Vale con varios lugares marcados.

- Estos son los mejores sitios desde los que se ve el atardecer.- Señaló un par de marcas.- Aquí hay un buen lugar donde pasar una tarde tranquila y el resto son restaurantes y bares.

Ruby asintió con la cabeza mientras repasaba el mapa con atención. Jaune aprovechó para hacerse con el bol de galletas y empezar a comer.

Ambos líderes se habían llevado bien desde el primer día y habían entablado una amistad que les había llevado a contarse algunos de sus secretos. Hacía un par de semanas, Jaune había pedido ayuda amorosa a Ruby y, al final, ambos habían terminado confesado lo que sentían cada uno por ciertos miembros de sus equipos. Concretamente, por sus respectivos compañeros.

- Este sitio va fuera.

- ¿Eh? -Jaune echó un vistazo al lugar al que se refería.- ¿Qué hay de malo en el puerto?

- Huele a pescado, horrible, no. Descártalo.

- Es una lástima, porque cerca hay un local en el que hacen los mejores sándwiches que he probado.

- ¿Oh? ¿Dónde está? – Él se inclinó hacia delante para poder señalar el mapa.- Ah, mira, pero puedes llegar por aquí y queda cerca de aquel parque tan grande. Un paseo por el parque y luego un sándwich, no parece tan mal plan, ¿no? ¿Qué sándwiches le gustan a Pyrrha?

- …No lo sé.

- ¡Aaaaah, vamos, Jaune! Estas cosas deberías saberlas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces cuál es el sándwich preferido de Weiss?

- …Probablemente, ninguno.- Ambos rieron.- Algo me dice que necesitaré algo mejor que un sándwich para conquistarla.

- Tendrás que ir a por todas: vestido elegante, cena en un restaurante de renombre…

- La lástima es que no tengo suficiente dinero para hacer nada demasiado sofisticado.

Ruby cogió una hoja y empezó a tomar apuntes mientras discutía con Jaune algunas ideas más para citas.

Al final, ambos habían decidido ayudarse mutuamente para crear un plan con tal de que cada uno se confesase a su pareja. Y la verdad era que, en el fondo, a los dos se les daba bastante bien aquello. Al parecer, el profesor Ozpin había visto su potencial creando planes antes que ellos mismos.

Mientras discutían si ir a ver una película sería o no mala idea, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Los dos se callaron y miraron hacia allí, donde Weiss los miraba con el ceño fruncido, porque ¿qué narices hacía Jaune en la cama de Ruby?

- ¡Hola, Weiss! –Saludó la morena con una sonrisa.- Estábamos acabando el trabajo para la clase del profesor Port, ¿cómo llevas el tuyo?

- Bien, lo terminé ayer.- Dirigió su mirada a Jaune con el ceño fruncido.- No recuerdo que estés en la clase de Port.

Desde luego, poner excusas no era el fuerte de Ruby. Jaune la miró nervioso en busca de ayuda; podía notar claramente los ojos de Weiss clavándose en él.

- Bueno, pasaba por aquí y me he quedado a hacerle compañía.

Aquella respuesta no pareció gustarle nada a Weiss. Y menos cuando se fijó en que Jaune estaba comiendo galletas.

- Serás lerda.- Bufó Weiss. Ruby la miró confundida sin saber por qué se llevaba ella la riña.- Esas galletas son para ti, no para que las vayas dando por ahí.

Los dos líderes se quedaron en silencio un instante antes de mirarse entre sí. Algo pareció encajar al fin. Jaune apartó el bol de él, por miedo a que la heredera le congelase o algo, y se inclinó hacia la recién llegada.

- Weiss, ¿sabes cuál es el postre preferido de Ruby?

- Claro.- Lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.- Las fresas, ¿por qué?

El sonidito de euforia mal contenida de Ruby llamó la atención de Weiss y tan sólo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había delatado. La sonrisa de la líder del equipo RWBY se hizo aún más grande al ver el nerviosismo de su compañera. Por no hablar del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con un bufido, Weiss dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso ligero.

Jaune y Ruby se quedaron mirando la puerta un momento antes de soltar una risotada y chocar los cinco. Al parecer, Ruby no lo tendría tan difícil para conquistar a Weiss.

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

Día 3 que en realidad lo subo el día 4 pero ssssssh. Ayer no tuve mucho tiempo y éste en concreto quería que quedase bien. Para mí, Ruby y Jaune tienen una relación de BROTP total, son colegas y me los imagino ayudándose mutuamente en estos casos. Y como el White Rose y el Arkos son mis OTP, no he podido evitar hacerlo de esta forma.

Espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, acepto críticas constructivas… ¿Alguien se lee los fics de RWBY en español? Porque empiezo a pensar que no...

En cualquier caso, el dibujillo que acompaña al capítulo lo podéis ver en mi tumblr: sikayurigoggles.


	4. Want some milk with your coffee?

**RWBY relationship week **

**DAY 4: Blake Belladonna & Profesor Ozpin**

* * *

**Want some milk with your coffee?**

* * *

Blake estaba acostumbrada a tener reuniones con sus superiores.

Cuando entró en el White Fang, no era más que una niña cansada de que el mundo la tratase mal. Por eso, al principio no la habían tenido demasiado en cuenta, pero, a medida que crecía y empezaba a ser de mayor utilidad, todo aquello había cambiado. Un buen día, la habían llamado para que estuviese presente en una de las reuniones estratégicas y, casi sin darse cuenta, al final había escalado suficientes posiciones como para ser partícipe de ellas.

Una vez el White Fang empezó a utilizar unos métodos… menos ortodoxos, Blake también había empezado a asistir a otro tipo de reuniones. A partir de ahí, los interrogatorios no habían sido una cosa extraña para ella. Normalmente, siempre iba acompañada de Adam y, como se diría coloquialmente, seguían la estrategia del poli bueno y el poli malo.

Así que, sí, estaba acostumbrada a tener reuniones con sus superiores, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que éstas la incomodasen. Y, sí, estaba acostumbrada a los interrogatorios, pero nunca se había encontrado en el bando interrogado.

Por eso, estar en aquel despacho, sentada frente a aquella gran mesa y esperando a que el profesor Ozpin llegase, la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Podía escuchar las voces apagadas detrás de la puerta. Una de ellas era del propio Ozpin y la otra, de la profesora Goodwitch, que parecía tan alterada como cuando la había llevado hasta el despacho del director de Beacon. Tras el incidente en el puerto con Torchwick y el White Fang, la policía había llamado a la academia para que se hiciese cargo de sus alumnos. Glinda Goodwitch había aparecido para darles una buena reprimenda a todas, pero cuando se fijó en las orejas felinas de Blake, su semblante se había vuelto completamente serio.

La Faunus suspiró. Precisamente, la mirada que le había dirigido Goodwitch en aquel momento era un claro ejemplo del porqué había intentado ocultar su origen.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entraron ambos profesores. Ozpin dejó una taza de café delante de ella y se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa mientras bebía de la suya propia. Glinda simplemente se quedó a un lado de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfadada.

Así que también pensaban seguir la táctica del poli bueno y el poli malo. Qué pocas ganas tenía de todo eso. Cogió aire antes de soltarlo en un largo suspiro; lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes.

- Recogeré mis cosas y me iré tan rápido como pueda.

Las cejas de Ozpin se alzaron ante eso, parecía incluso sorprendido. Blake frunció el ceño mientras él dejaba la taza en la mesa, ¿no era eso lo que querían decirle? ¿Que estaba fuera de Beacon por ocultar ser una Faunus, por ser una ex miembro del White Fang?

- ¿Quieres un poco de leche para tu café? –Preguntó el hombre. Blake no supo si se estaba burlando de ella o qué, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Bien… Bueno, señorita Belladonna, tiene usted… orejas de gato.

La chica lo miró, impasible. Realmente, empezaba a creer que se estaba riendo en su cara.

- Sí, eso parece.

- ¿Me puede explicar por qué no teníamos constancia de ello?

- Porque lo ocultaba.- Glinda chasqueó la lengua ante su respuesta y Blake la miró de reojo.- Porque estoy cansada de que me miren con desprecio, tal y como ha hecho antes la profesora Goodwitch.

- Está usted muy equivocada, señorita Belladonna.- La cazadora dio un paso al frente para acercarse a la mesa.- Debo admitir que la miré con cierto… desengaño. Pero únicamente porque me decepcionó ver cómo había ocultado su origen como Faunus.

Blake la miró boquiabierta. ¿Que la había decepcionado por ocultar que era una Faunus? Eso era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida.

- ¿Glinda, podrías dejarnos a solas? -La mujer miró a Ozpin y luego bufó antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.- Debes disculparla; a diferencia de mí, ella no sabía que eras una Faunus.

Todo el color desapareció del rostro de Blake. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la implicación de lo que acababa de decirle el hombre.

- ¿Q-qué…?

Por toda respuesta, Ozpin simplemente sonrió antes de coger de nuevo su taza para darle un sorbo. Si realmente sabía que era una Faunus, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Sabría también que había pertenecido al White Fang?

- Si bien es cierto que entre nuestros alumnos pueden haber distintas opiniones, en Beacon no hacemos distinciones entre humanos y Faunus. Como soy bien consciente que sabe, hay varios alumnos como usted en la academia y, por lo que respecta a la administración y al profesorado, son tratados como el resto de aspirantes a cazadores.

- Sí, ¿pero…?

- ¿Cómo sabía que era un Faunus? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa, a lo que Blake no pudo más que asentir.- Siempre habrá gente a quien no logrará engañar con un simple lazo, señorita Belladonna.

Blake parpadeó unos segundos intentando asimilar todo aquello. Al final, optó por coger su café y darle un pequeño sorbo para calmarse. El sabor amargo le hizo aguantarse una mueca; un poco de leche no le hubiera ido mal a la bebida.

- La profesora Goodwitch… -Continuó Ozpin.- Es una persona muy orgullosa, de ahí que no entienda del todo que usted quisiera ocultar lo que es, como si sintiera vergüenza de ello. Pero estoy seguro de que no lo hizo por eso, ¿me equivoco?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa. Nunca se había avergonzado de ser una Faunus. A veces, había sentido que era una maldición y se había llegado a odiar por ello, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo con lo que no tenía que vivir. Por eso se había unido al White Fang en un principio, porque había cosas que no podía cambiar, pero esperaba poder cambiar la opinión que el resto del mundo tenía sobre los Faunus.

- Si sabía que era una Faunus, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? Es obvio que falsifiqué mi documentación para entrar en Beacon.

- Aaaah, señorita Belladonna… -Ozpin se recostó hacia atrás en su silla.- No es la primera que falsifica algunas cosas para poder acceder a la academia. Que usted ocultara su condición de Faunus no es nada del otro mundo.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.- Hay alumnos que no tienen ni los estudios ni el entrenamiento que dicen tener, o cuyas recomendaciones son completamente falsas.

- Pero… ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…?

- El hecho de que os esforcéis de esa forma para entrar me deja en claro que esto es lo que realmente queréis. Se sorprendería de ver lo mucho que se esfuerzan aquellos quienes tienen algo que demostrar.

Tenía sentido. Era una forma de pensar un tanto extraña, pero Blake tenía que admitir que tenía sentido. Desde luego, Ozpin era una persona… peculiar.

- ¿No va a preguntarme por qué mentí, si no era por vergüenza?

Se miraron sin decir nada durante un segundo. Blake no sabía si podría llegar a decir toda la verdad si Ozpin llegase a preguntarle, pero se sentía en la obligación, al menos, de ofrecerle la opción a una explicación.

- ¿Me diría la verdad, si se lo preguntase? –Blake sonrió como respuesta y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.- Eso me temía. Pero no se preocupe, algunas de las cosas que hacemos se deben a razones que son mejor no contar.

La chica asintió. Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. La reunión había terminado. Ambos habían dicho todo lo que querían decir y Blake se preguntó si, de estar allí, Goodwitch no hubiera dicho algo más, si no le hubiera impuesto una sanción o un castigo por su comportamiento. Pero estaba claro que Ozpin no pensaba hacer nada al respecto.

- Si no me necesita… - Finalmente, Blake se puso de pie.- Me retiraré a mi dormitorio, mi equipo debe de estar preocupado.

- Por supuesto.- El hombre alzó su taza a modo de despedida.- Salude a sus compañeras… Oh, y, ¿señorita Belladonna? –La nombrada se paró a medio camino de la puerta.- No oculte más sus orejas, por muy bien que le quede ese lazo. Muestre al mundo quién es y esté orgullosa de ello.

Blake asintió y se inclinó hacia el director antes de salir de su despacho. Por muy extraño que fuese Ozpin, era un hombre que merecía su respeto y gratitud.

* * *

**Notitas varias: **

Debo admitir que no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con esta pareja, así que espero que no haya sido muy previsible. Tal vez un poco aburrido, porque es simplemente una conversación entre los dos, pero me intriga saber qué pasará una vez todo el mundo descubra que Blake es una Faunus. Y en el caso de Ozpin, su reacción es importante porque de ello depende que Blake se quede en Beacon… ¡Aaaah, que ganas de que salga el vol. 2!

Como siempre, se aceptan críticas constructivas ;) y el dibujillo del capítulo está en mi tumblr: sikayurigoggles, podéis buscar el tag rwbyrsweek o bien darle al link de Sometimes I doodle.

¡Un saludo!


	5. You know this is a date, right?

**RWBY relationship week **

**DAY #5: Ren Lie & Nora Valkyrie**

* * *

**You know this is a date, right?**

* * *

Mucha gente seguía preguntándole cómo podía aguantar a su compañera. A menudo, se lo quedaban mirando con una expresión entre la admiración por soportarla y la sorpresa porque realmente pudiese hacerlo.

Ren sabía que Nora no era la persona más tranquila del mundo, ni mucho menos. También sabía que su hiperactividad podía poner de los nervios a cualquiera, sacar de quicio a más de uno y despertar algunas ansias homicidas. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, así que realmente no le importaba.

Quizá, el hecho de que se hubieran criado juntos había ayudado a que la eterna energía de Nora no le molestase.

El caso era que, a diferencia de la chica, él era una persona muy tranquila y a veces se preguntaba por qué Nora no podía ser más calmada. Por mucho que estuviese acostumbrado al torbellino que era su amiga, Ren únicamente quería un momento de paz.

Pero el hecho de que ambos fuesen de esa forma, precisamente, era lo que hacía que se complementasen tan bien. La naturaleza alocada e impulsiva de Nora era la combinación perfecta para la personalidad tranquila y racional de Ren.

- ¡Ren, date prisa!

Como si el grito por sí solo no bastase para que su compañero acelerase el paso, Nora agarró su brazo para tirar de él. Aquello provocó que Ren soltase un largo suspiro. Acababan de llegar al parque y la chica estaba casi vibrando de la emoción ante la perspectiva de verlo entero.

No por primera vez, Ren se preguntó en qué momento había pensado que llevar a Nora al zoológico era una buena idea.

- Tranquila, Nora, tenemos todo el día.

- ¡Pero quiero ver el espectáculo de los delfines! Y antes quiero pasarme por el recinto de los leones y… ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Tenemos que buscar a los perezosos!

El chico rodó los ojos ante aquello. Ahora, al fin recordaba por qué habían acabado en el zoo en su único día libre de clases. A pesar de que habían pasado meses desde el día de su iniciación en Beacon, Nora seguía insistiendo en que aquel ruido extraño era realmente lo que hacían los perezosos. Ren seguía diciendo que no y aquello había sido la excusa perfecta para invitarla a ir allí.

Nora lo había arrastrado hasta el mapa del zoo y se había parado delante del cartel con los brazos en jarra, pero, en lugar de al cartel, miraba expectante a Ren.

Era un sitio bastante grande, y si de ella dependiese, simplemente empezarían a caminar sin rumbo fijo, yendo a ver los animales que se les ocurriesen. Si quería ver a los perezosos y luego a los leones, iría a uno y luego a otro sin importar que tuviese que ir y volver cruzando medio parque. Pero también sabía que su compañero no tenía el mismo aguante que ella y que, además, prefería planear las cosas un poco, así que por eso lo mejor era que Ren planificara la ruta a seguir.

El chico miró el mapa unos segundos, tomando nota de la ubicación de todos los animales que estaba seguro que Nora quería ver. Una vez encontró la mejor ruta, empezó a caminar en la dirección adecuada, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría.

Desde pequeños, su relación siempre había sido igual, se entendían y complementaban a la perfección. No hacía falta que se lo explicasen todo porque ambos sabían qué esperar del otro.

Después de un par de horas paseando por el zoo, viendo animales y, en el caso de Nora, comiendo de todas y cada una de las paraditas del parque, al fin habían llegado al recinto de los perezosos.

- Me recuerdan a ti.

Ren sonrió ante aquel comentario. Estaba seguro de que no lo decía con mala intención, pero no sabía cómo tomarse que Nora creyese que se parecía a un perezoso.

- ¿Por eso somos el equipo perezoso?

- ¡Claro! –Asintió ella.- Son muy calmados, como tú, y son super monos, como yo. ¡Los dos juntos somos un perezoso!

Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Sin duda, había miles de animales "calmados y monos" aparte del perezoso, pero no iba a ser él quien refutara la lógica de Nora.

- A ver si escuchamos el ruido que hacen.- Propuso Ren.

Como era de esperar, Nora no aguantó más de unos segundos quieta y en silencio y pronto empezó a moverse de aquí para allá. Ren la vigilaba de reojo mientras seguía pendiente de los animales. La verdad era que él también estaba intrigado por saber cuál era su sonido real.

- ¿Sabes, Ren? Me alegro de que hayamos venido al zoo los dos juntos. Bueno, pero no juntos, juntos… -Hizo un gesto con la mano.- Eso sería…

Ren se giró para mirarla con una ceja alzada. No era la primera vez que decía lo de "pero no juntos, juntos" y la verdad era que empezaba a llamarle la atención.

- ¿Sería qué?

Nora lo miró durante un instante y luego apartó la vista rápidamente.

- Ya sabes.

- No, no lo sé.

Ren se apoyó en la baranda y se cruzó de brazos para mirarla. Apenas podía disimular una sonrisa, Nora cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

- Síiiii Ren, ya lo sabes. Sería… no sé, raro.

- ¿Lo sería? –Nora lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ren podía notar cómo sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar.- ¿Sería raro estar juntos, juntos?

- ¡No! –La chica se sonrojó ante el grito que acababa de soltar.- No, no sería raro… ¡Para nada!

Durante un momento se miraron y al final ambos empezaron a reír. Nora, de forma estridente y Ren, algo más disimuladamente.

- Nora… Sabías que esto era una cita, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

Esta es la única pareja que me gusta románticamente de todas las que me han tocado para la RWBY week XD son taaaaaan monos. Hoy precisamente he visto el segundo Production Diary de Rooster Teeth y ¿Hola? ¿Ren era una chica? Al principio salen los primeros diseños de los personajes y, o Ren sale muy afeminado o su diseño era una chica al principio. Que lo cambiaron a un chico más tarde porque claro, Nora y Ren… Toma ataque heteronormativo de ser así.

En fin, que son super monos juntos y espero que os haya gustado el drabble. Como siempre, se aceptan críticas y os dejo el dibujillo de este cap en mi Tumblr: sikayurigoggles.

No creo que pueda hacer los que me quedan estos próximos día, así que los dos últimos los subiré a partir del lunes, sorry =P

¡Nos vemos!


	6. You should keep it in secret

**RWBY relationship week**

**DAY #6 Glynda Goodwitch & Penny**

* * *

**You should keep it in secret.**

* * *

De normal, la ciudad de Vale ya era un bullicio de gente constante, pero con la inminente inauguración del Festival Vytal, aún era peor. Tanta gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, comerciantes preparando sus paraditas, organizadores decorando las calles… Era un infierno.

A Glynda le gustaba el orden, era una persona pragmática y metódica y, una vez todas las cosas estuvieran listas y empezara el festival, disfrutaría de toda esa organización. Pero, hasta entonces, tenía que aguantar el típico caos previo al orden. Definitivamente, era el infierno.

Lo peor era que no podía hacer como si nada. Todo aquel desorden le ponía de los nervios, así que siempre acababa ayudando de una forma u otra. Como si organizar a los estudiantes de Beacon para que participasen en el torneo no fuese suficiente trabajo. En cualquier caso, por eso se encontraba ahí en esos momentos, echando una mano con la colocación de las pancartas de la calle principal.

- Vale, apártense, que voy a colocar ésta.

El aviso fue más bien por cortesía, porque en realidad no había acabado de hablar cuando ya estaba moviendo la enorme pancarta. Con un rápido gesto de su fusta, el cartel se estiró de punta a punta de la calle y, con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, éste empezó a levitar.

Esperaba que el resto de ayudantes fuesen lo suficientemente competentes como para anclarlo a las dos farolas mientras ella lo sujetaba.

- ¡Lista para el combate!

El grito sobresaltó a Glynda, que perdió momentáneamente el control de la pancarta. Una vez la recolocó de nuevo, buscó con la mirada el origen de la voz.

Una pequeña chica estaba a unos metros, con los brazos extendidos frente a un montón de banderolas en el suelo. A su alrededor, volaban un montón de espadas. Desde donde estaba, Glynda podía ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Van en aquellos enganches, Penny.

Uno de los organizadores señaló con la mano el lugar donde tenía que ir la decoración. Eran unos pequeños clavos doblados que había en la parte superior de los edificios y estaban a lo largo de toda la calle y a ambos lados, seguramente, para que los banderines acabaran haciendo un zigzag una vez colgados.

Durante un momento, la chica miró los enganches mientras las espadas no paraban de volar a su alrededor. La profesora frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso pensaba colocar aquello con esas cuchillas?

- ¡Recibido!

La joven hizo un rápido saludo militar y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Su expresión se volvió seria, completamente concentrada en la tarea que tenía que realizar. Dio unos pasos hasta colocarse mirando al final de la calle y Glynda alzó las cejas al ver cómo las decoraciones de su ropa empezaban a emitir un leve tono verdoso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una de las cuchillas clavó al suelo la bandera de uno de los extremos, mientras que otra se clavaba en la última de ellas antes de salir volando hacia el final de la calle. La decoración se empezó a extender rápidamente a medida que la punta se alejaba de allí y, con un par de movimientos de sus brazos, las espadas comenzaron a salir disparadas.

La profesora tuvo que recordar parpadear mientras veía cómo las banderolas se iban colocando en los enganches a lado y lado de la calle. Las armas se habían clavado en las paredes, justo debajo de los clavos y, de alguna forma, habían llevado la cuerda de la decoración hasta ellos sin romperla.

- ¡Y listo!

Con un último gesto, las espadas se desclavaron de una sola vez y empezaron a regresar a su dueña. Pronto, todas las cuchillas giraban de nuevo a su alrededor hasta que, finalmente, se juntaron antes de doblarse y guardarse en una pequeña mochila que la chica llevaba en su espalda.

- Muchas gracias, Penny.

- ¡De nada!

Glynda regresó la atención a su decoración; al parecer, ya la habían anclado a las farolas, por lo que dejó de aguantarla y guardó su fusta. Con ojo crítico, miró la fila de banderolas que acababa de colgar aquella tal Penny. Cruzaban la calle de un lado a otro y parecían perfectamente colocadas.

- Impresionante.- Murmuró. Se giró a uno de los organizadores que estaban a su lado y llamó su atención.- ¿Quién es esa chica?

- ¿Quién? –El hombre echó un vistazo antes de soltar una pequeña risotada.- Es increíble, ¿verdad? Se llama Penny. Esta mañana se topó con el dueño del _From Dust Till Dawn_, ambos acabaron en el suelo y, como disculpa, se ofreció para ayudar con las decoraciones. Está siendo de mucha utilidad, con ella acabaremos antes que cualquier otro año.

La profesora hizo un sonido de entendimiento. Esa chica probablemente tenía mucha más habilidad y dominaba mejor sus armas que muchos de los estudiantes de Beacon. Sobre todo, que cierto alumno de los nuevos equipos. La observó durante unos minutos más hasta que, al final, decidió acercarse a ella.

- Perdone, ¿Penny? –La nombrada se giró para prestarle atención y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.- Me llamo Glynda Goodwitch.

- Soy Penny.- Volvió a hacer el saludo militar.- ¡Saludos!

- Estaba viendo cómo colgaba las banderolas… ¿Es usted de por aquí?

- Oh, no. Sólo estoy en Vale por el torneo.

Glynda asintió con la cabeza. Tal y como sospechaba, Penny participaría en el torneo. A pesar de que había instigado a sus estudiantes a entrenar desde hacía meses, no pudo evitar pensar que más de uno estaría perdido si le tocase pelear contra aquella chica.

La observó detenidamente. Era pequeña, y su cara llena de pecas y expresión inocente le daban un aire ingenuo. Seguramente, muchos de sus contrincantes la infravalorarían y acabarían pagando muy caro ese error.

- Tiene buenas habilidades, debería mantenerlas en secreto hasta el día del torneo.

La joven abrió mucho aquellos brillantes ojos verdes en una expresión de sorpresa, incluso su boca se quedó medio abierta, pero enseguida se sobrepuso y asintió con una sonrisa.

- Tiene toda la razón.- Asintió de nuevo y miró a su alrededor.- Pero he prometido que ayudaría con esto. Y las promesas deben cumplirse.

Volvió a mirar a la profesora con expresión decidida. Glynda se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Si ella fuese la entrenadora de Penny, le mandaría inmediatamente que no mostrase para nada sus habilidades en público, la mantendría en secreto todo el tiempo que pudiera con tal de ganar a sus contrincantes con el factor sorpresa. Pero Glynda no era la entrenadora de Penny, sino de sus contrincantes. Una parte de ella le decía que fuese práctica y dejase que la chica mostrase sus técnicas con tal de tomar apuntes y poder informar a sus alumnos. Otra parte, mucho más molesta, le decía que aquello sería hacer trampa.

Soltó un bufido. Tomaría notas pero no se las comentaría a nadie. A fin y al cabo, esas decoraciones tenían que estar colgadas cuanto antes mejor.

- Te ayudaré a colgar las banderolas, entre las dos iremos más rápido.

- ¡Recibido!

Glynda sonrió de medio lado ante el saludo militar de Penny. Esa chica era extraña, pero que acatase órdenes sin rechistar empezaba a gustarle.

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

Voy tardísimo con esto de la RWBY week… ¿ups? Pero bueno, aunque tuviera que haber acabado el sábado, pienso terminarlo igualmente, que con éste ya sólo me falta uno… que espero poder subir mañana jajaja

Debo admitir que, entre otras cosas, voy tarde porque este capítulo en concreto me ha costado la vida escribirlo. Glynda y Penny… como si se conociese mucho de ambas, vaya XD Espero que no me haya quedado muy ooc, hacer a Penny es divertido y (no me preguntéis por qué) creo que Glynda es un poco maniática del orden y disfrutará con toda la organización que conlleva el festival, como Weiss.

Como siempre, se aceptan críticas constructivas (nadie deja reviews, ya no sé si es que las visitas son de gente que entra desde Tumblr y ve que es en español y cierra o si realmente hay alguien que se lo lee XD) y en mi Tumblr (sikayurigoggles) dejo el dibujillo del capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el último!


	7. Want some ice cream?

**RWBY relationship… week**

**DAY #7 Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose**

* * *

**Want some ice cream?**

* * *

Cuando llegó al fin a su destino, Pyrrha se detuvo un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y paró el cronómetro para ver el tiempo que marcaba. No estaba mal, había tardado un par de minutos menos que ayer en hacer ese tramo.

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y cogió un par de bocanadas de aire. Estaba bastante agotada, pero el hecho de que hubiera mejorado su marca ligeramente era recompensa suficiente por el cansancio. Su entrenamiento diario siempre había sido bastante severo, pero desde que había entrado a Beacon aún lo era más. Sus armas requerían una gran fuerza en los brazos, por lo que solía trabajar la musculatura de éstos bastante, pero la agilidad y velocidad eran dos atributos que también debía cuidar, de ahí que correr se hubiera vuelto una actividad habitual para ella.

Algo más descansada, soltó un suspiro mientras buscaba la botella de agua que llevaba en una pequeña riñonera y, de un par de tragos, se bebió prácticamente la mitad. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga; los días empezaban a ser bastante calurosos ya.

De repente, se sorprendió al ver algo rojo cruzar su campo de visión a toda velocidad. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó uno de los pétalos rojos que flotaban delante de ella. No tardó mucho en entender lo que era aquello, y miró hacia la dirección por la que había desaparecido Ruby.

- ¡Pyrrha!

- ¡Uaaah!

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Al parecer, Ruby había vuelto y se había parado con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Estuvo a punto de trastabillar, pero un par de manos en sus hombros evitaron que cayese. O que se alejase de la chica.

- ¡Pyrrha! –Repitió Ruby.- ¡¿Pyrrha, has visto a Weiss?!

La nombrada la miraba completamente sorprendida sin entender qué acababa de pasar; aún estaba procesando el hecho de que Ruby hubiese aparecido de la nada. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía sofocada y sin aliento.

- Ey, Ruby… -Por fin salió de su estupor y la miró preocupada.- ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansada, respira. Vamos, respira y cálmate.

La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella ligeramente para apartarla del camino mientras buscaba un sitio donde sentarse. Al final, la guió hasta un banco cercano y le hizo tomar asiento mientras Ruby respiraba con dificultad. Estaba completamente agotada, por lo que seguramente llevaba un buen rato corriendo a toda velocidad usando su Característica especial. Pyrrha le pasó la botella que aún contenía algo de agua.

- Gracias.- Dijo una vez hubo bebido algo.- Uff, hacía mucho que no corría de esta forma.

- Y seguramente has tardado la mitad que yo en llegar aquí…

Lo había dicho en tono bromista, pero tenía que admitir que en esos momentos sentía ciertos celos de la Característica de la líder del equipo RWBY; Pyrrha sabía que nunca lograría aquella velocidad a pesar de entrenar cada mañana.

- Ha sido divertido.- Admitió.- Dentro de Beacon no me dejan usar mi Característica demasiado, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que la profesora Goodwitch me ha regañado por correr por los pasillos.

Ruby la miró con una enorme sonrisa en la que no había ni pizca de orgullo ni prepotencia. Era una sonrisa completamente alegre que dejaba en claro que la chica era incapaz de fanfarronear de su habilidad. Pyrrha se sintió avergonzada de haber estado celosa de ella, aunque sólo hubiera sido durante un instante.

Se sentó a su lado en el banco; los músculos de las piernas le dolían ligeramente por el esfuerzo de la carrera y poder descansarlos un momento le hizo soltar un largo suspiro. Ruby le pasó de nuevo la botella y la terminó mientras miraba distraídamente a su alrededor.

- ¿Habías salido a correr?

- Sí, suelo dar un par de vueltas alrededor de los jardines de Beacon.

- ¡Vaya! –Exclamó sorprendida Ruby.- Eso es un buen trozo.

- Lo es.- Pyrrha asintió con una sonrisa.- Pero siempre he sido muy estricta con mi entrenamiento, así que no me molesta.

- Deberíamos entrenar un día juntas.- El entusiasmo era evidente en la propuesta de la joven.- Te he visto usar a Milo de jabalina, ¡es increíble lo lejos que lo logras lanzar! Seguro que tienes algunos trucos para fortalecer los brazos.

- Dudo que te haga falta fortalecer los tuyos, Crescent Rose tiene pinta de pesar una tonelada.

Ambas rieron. Era cierto que el arma de Ruby era mucho más grande y pesada que ella misma, por lo que era obvio que la chica tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

- Pero entrenar con alguien siempre es divertido, así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Trato hecho?

Pyrrha miró la mano que le extendía Ruby con una sonrisa. Esa chica era tan amigable y jovial que era imposible decirle que no. Sobre todo si te miraba con esa cara de cachorrito.

- De acuerdo.- Aceptó la mano y se dieron un apretón para cerrar el trato.- Ya me dirás cuándo te va bien, pero por ahora ¿te apetece un helado?

Los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos y empezaron a brillar entusiasmados, la idea de tomar un helado parecía encantarle.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Vamos.- Se puso de pie y tiró la botella en una papelera cercana antes de empezar a caminar por el sendero.- Yo te invito.

- ¡Oh no, no! –Ruby la siguió mientras negaba con la cabeza, agitando las manos, incluso.- No es necesario.

- Insisto. Tómalo como un agradecimiento por ayudar a Jaune a planear nuestra cita.

- ¡Ooooooh! –Se acercó a ella para darle un golpecito con el codo.- Así que fue bien, ¿eh?

Pyrrha se sonrojó ante la sonrisilla y el tono divertido de Ruby. La cita había sido… perfecta. Aún le costaba creerse que Jaune hubiera tenido el valor necesario para pedirle ir con él al parque. Un paseo tranquilo, un picnic con uno de los mejores sándwiches que había probado desde hacía tiempo, un pequeño y torpe beso… Miró a la líder del equipo RWBY con una sonrisa que lo decía todo y ambas se rieron.

- Cuando me dijo que le habías ayudado a planearlo todo supe que tenía que agradecértelo, así que gracias.

- Nah, tranquila.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.- A fin de cuentas, Jaune me ayudó a… ¡Oh, no!

Ruby se paró en seco gritando "Oh no, oh no" repetidamente; estaba claro que acababa de caer en algo de lo que se había olvidado y parecía estar entrando en pánico. Pyrrha la agarró de los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla y la mirada asustada de la joven le dio un mal presentimiento.

- Ruby… ¿Por qué buscabas a Weiss antes?

Pareció dudar unos segundos; para sorpresa de Pyrrha, incluso parecía algo avergonzada.

- Jaune me ayudó a planear... Bueno, una cita… con Weiss.- Murmuró con la mirada en sus zapatos.- Me declaré anoche y… -Carraspeó incómoda, sus mejillas empezaban a hacer conjunto con su capa.- Y fuimos a cenar y luego a ver una película y… En fin.- Suspiró.- Digamos que todo iba perfecto hasta que empezó la película. Era de miedo y mi plan era, ya sabes, estar ahí para protegerla cuando se asustase… Y supongo que eso salió bien- Se encogió de hombros.- Pero luego se puso a la defensiva. Empezó a decir que no era ninguna niña pequeña y que no iba a tener miedo de una simple película, a pesar de que, al final, acabó acurrucada a mi lado mientras escondía la cara en mi capa… -No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida al recordar el momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y miró a Pyrrha con horror.- ¡Por favor, no le digas que te lo he contado! Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.

- Tranquila, no se lo diré.- Prometió con una sonrisa.- Pero Ruby… ¿Por qué buscabas a Weiss?

- No está de muy buen humor. Por culpa de la película no ha podido dormir nada.- Admitió con una mueca.- Y puede, o puede que no, le haya comentado que lo de ver una película de miedo fue idea de Jaune.

- No.- La cara de Pyrrha era de puro terror.

- Sí. Creo que mi novia quiere matar a tu novio.

Ambas salieron corriendo para intentar evitar un homicidio.

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

No sé cómo he tardado casi una semana más en acabar esto XD Soy lo peor con el tema de las fechas límites… Pero bueno ¡ya está! ¡Este era el último!

Debo admitir que me ha costado un poco decidir cómo traducía "Semblance", pero al final he optado por llamarlo Característica, ¿Qué os parece? También debo admitir que no he podido evitar poner un poco de White Rose y Arkos, en relación al drabble del día 3, donde Jaune y Ruby planeaban las citas jeje espero que no me haya quedado del todo mal y os haya gustado.

Como ya es costumbre, repito que se aceptan críticas constructivas y otros comentarios en forma de reviews :P y comentar que el dibujo de este capítulo también está en mi tumblr (sikayurigoggles) con la tag rwbyrsweek o bien my-art.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
